Histoires D'Autre Monde
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Un monde, une histoire...
1. Trop tard

Il était trop tard, oui trop tard. Il l'avait perdu à jamais, il ne le reverrait plus que dans les ténèbres.

Kurogané n'avait plus aucun espoir, c'était la fin, jamais il ne pourrait trouver une solution à temps et il ne pourrait plus le sauver.

Il sombrait dans un gouffre de plus en plus profond, le désespoir l'envahissait et il ne savait que faire si ce n'est attendre le moment fatidique, celui qu'il redoutait tant.

Il aurait pu demander au stupide mage de l'aider mais il refusait de se rabaisser ainsi ! C'était son problème, Fye avait réussi à résoudre le sien et Kurogané refusait d'avouer à ce dernier que c'était lui le plus malin et puis de toute façon, il n'aurait peut être même pas pu l'aider.

Le gamin, lui, avait d'autres problèmes et il ne pouvait le blâmer de penser à autres choses. Il ne pouvait pas tous avoir les mêmes préoccupations.

La princesse…, elle aurait sûrement accepter de l'aider, c'est sûr, mais…non, il ne pouvait pas, jamais il ne pourrait ! Il se sentirait trop ridicule et il ne savait même pas comment il aborderait le sujet, ce qui, a coup sûr, le rendrait encore plus idiot.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider, (bien sûr, il refusait d'émettre la possibilité qu'il pourrait, on ne sait jamais, demander à Mokona, c'est vrai que, niveau discrétion, il y avait mieux…) il ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à abandonner car cela signifiait le perdre jamais…C'était un ninja ! Après tout il avait affronté des situations bien plus difficile. Il devait être fort !

Mais Kurogané avait beau réfléchir, chercher la solution au fond de sa mémoire, se triturait les méninges et espérer, espérer qu'un miracle se produise et qu'il ait une illumination…il avait beau faire tout cela, Kurogané ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Yûko pour le White Day et enfin le récupéré…son sabre, dont il rêvait désormais toutes les nuits.


	2. Idée stupide

Mais où ! Où ce stupide mage avait pu trouver cette stupide idée ! Et pourquoi c'était encore lui qui passait pour un abruti !

Ecoute Kuro-chan… commença Fye, avec un grand sourire.

Kurogané…

Nan, Kurogané c'est toi. Moi je m'appel Fye.

Rah ! C'est pas le moment.

Oui tu as raison, donc je disais, écoute Kuro-chan

KUROGANE !

Je croyais que ce n'était pas le moment !

Mrphr

Donc je reprend, écoute Kuro-chan, nous venons d'arriver dans une nouvelle dimension et nous avons besoin d'argent, en plus, je me suis dit que comme ça tu pourrais te faire plein de nouveau amis !

Commence pas avec ça ! Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois le faire ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui aie le droit à tous les trucs les plus ridicule !

Et bien parce que Sakura risquerait de s'endormir à n'importe quel moment, que Shaolan tenait beaucoup à travailler tout en gardant un œil sur elle et que tu sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi !

Bah tiens, jamais entendu d'excuse aussi bidon.

Allons Kuro-chan, sourit, ça vas pas te tuer, tu pourras rendre service au gens après tout, c'est pas si terrible que ça d'aller promener des chiens ! Et je suis sûr qu'ils t'adoreront !

Fye, court, et vite…

Mmhh ?

Court avant que je te découpe en deux !

Ah, Au secours ! Kuro-toutou me fait peur quand il aboie !


	3. Promesse

Il l'avait promis à son père, lui avait promis qu'il deviendrait plus fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait et il avait toujours honorait sa promesse, pas seulement pour son père mais aussi pour lui, parce que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Tomoyo lui avait souvent reproché de ne penser qu'à se battre mais il le faisait pour devenir plus fort et protéger ceux qu'il aimait, c'était son unique but, jusqu'à présent.

Il avait tout d'abord protégé ses parents mais il avait failli à sa tâche et tout les deux s'étaient fait assassinés.

Ensuite il y avait eu Tomoyo, celle qui l'avait sauvé de la folie, la princesse pour laquelle et grâce à laquelle il avait toujours tenu sa promesse et qu'il continuerait de protéger même si elle l'avait envoyé chez cette maudite sorcière, après tout elle l'avait fait pour lui.

Et maintenant, pensa Kurogané en regardant Fye et Sakura miaulaient et le pauvre Shaolan qui ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, maintenant, même s'il refusaient de se l'avouer, c'était eux qu'il protégeait et il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne faillissait pas à sa promesse.


	4. Il était une fois

C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui aimait sa princesse.

Celle-ci était belle, très belle même, gentille et pleine de vie.

Le petit garçon aurait tout fait pour elle, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle aussi, elle aurait tout fait pour lui.

Ils vivaient près l'un de l'autre et étaient heureux.

Mais un jour la princesse perdit ses ailes, peut être c'était elle trop approcher du soleil, le soleil que lui apportait tout les jours le petit garçon.

Elle perdit donc ses ailes et sa mémoire, ç'aurait put être le fin de l'histoire.

Mais le petit garçon était courageux, il était amoureux et jura de tout faire pour ça princesse aux yeux verts.

Le prêtre de son pays l'envoya chez une sorcière, la sorcière des dimensions. Là-bas, il rencontra deux autres personnes, un magicien et un ninja, tous les deux avait également un souhait à réaliser.

Depuis, le petit garçon voyage avec ses deux compagnons et sa princesse à travers les dimensions pour retrouver les fragments de mémoire de cette dernière, même si il sait qu'elle ne se souviendra pas du plus important, même s'il sait qu'elle ne se souviendra pas de lui… lourde compensation en effet mais le petit garçon continuait à avancer.

Si vous lui demandait pourquoi il répondra : « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

Le petit garçon avait juré de protéger sa princesse et il vivrait pour tenir sa promesse, car c'est lui qui avait décidé de le faire…


End file.
